dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Mardon (New Earth)
A while after this, the Weather Wizard travelled away from The Flash to Gotham City, where he tried to commit crimes and steal valuable objects. He was confident that the local hero, Batman couldn't stop him, but he didn't count on Robin's involvement and he was eventually captured. Weather Wizard was offered a large sum of money for a story on super villains for the National Snoop, which he got by recording the happenings of a party held in honor of Captain Cold. Birth Right When Blacksmith was creating her Network, she brought together a large number of Rogues including Weather Wizard, by breaking him out of Iron Heights.The Flash: Iron Heights At the time, Wally West thought Julie Jackam's baby was his. However, Weather Wizard learned that the child, Josh, was his from a one-night stand with Julie. Josh exhibited the same weather-controlling abilities that Mardon possessed, except he did not need the weather wand. Weather Wizard attempted to kidnap Josh to dissect him and understand his abilities for himself, but he was ultimately stopped by Flash and sent to Iron Heights once again. Final Crisis Inertia reunited Weather Wizard and the rest of the Rogues, claiming that he could build a device that could stop time, allowing them to do whatever they wanted. However, the machine's actual use was to transfer the Speed Force from the new Flash to himself. When the Flash arrived to stop them, the machine rendered him powerless. However, the Rogues soon realized that someone was helping the speedster, and it was possible that his powers could be returned. Not wanting this to happen, Weather Wizard, along with Captain Cold and Heat Wave fired on the powerless Flash in the back, resulting in his death. Controversy over Brother's Death Mark has a long-standing controversy over his brother's death. Mark recalls finding his brother dead in his home after escaping prison. He recalls taking his brother's technology and furthered it to create his Weather Wand. Mark was further investigated during incarceration by Gregory Wolfe at Iron Heights for the suspected murder of his brother. In a visit to his brother's cabin, Mark commiserated over the loss of his brother and admits that he was capable of murdering him. | Powers = * : Owning to his namesake, Weather Wizard has the ability to localize weather, creating hail, lightning, and other destructive forms of weather. Weather Wizard originally wielded a wand that enabled him to control weather patterns. Weather Wizard has used it to produce blizzards, summon lightning bolts, fly using air currents, produce fog and generate winds. Essentially Weather Wizard can produce any type of weather pattern imaginable, as well as other phenomenon such as tornadoes. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Weather Wand | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Weather Wizard at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Weather Wizard at Flash: Those Who Ride the Lightning }} Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Empowered by Equipment